


Pregnant Pause

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, fecund
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-01
Updated: 2007-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She smiled faintly as he ran his callused palm over the distended swell of her belly, could feel his mouth curving in a smile against her shoulder.</i> PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnant Pause

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by [](http://wendy.livejournal.com/profile)[**wendy**](http://wendy.livejournal.com/) and [](http://hebrew-hernia.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hebrew-hernia.livejournal.com/)**hebrew_hernia** \- huge amounts of love to you both. ♥

He pressed her into the bed and she moaned, gasped as he filled her. His thrusts were even and deep, his cock filling her completely. She scrabbled at the sheets, needing to hold on to something, anything. He was whining low in his throat as he fucked her, huge hands cupping her generous hips.

She turned her face on the pillow, dark hair obscuring part of her vision as she watched him fuck her. He bit his lower lip as he started to thrust harder, one hand sliding around to insinuate itself between her soft thighs, fingers easily finding her clit and rubbing, making her cry out, his name heavy on her tongue. He smiled fleetingly and continued to thrust, bending down to suck and bite at her neck, nosing her thick hair away so he could reach her sweaty skin with his mouth.

She smiled faintly as he ran his callused palm over the distended swell of her belly, could feel his mouth curving in a smile against her shoulder. She braced herself on one arm and covered his hand with hers, lacing their fingers together as he slid them down to her wet cunt, circling her clit with both their fingers. She shuddered, orgasm gathering under her skin as they rubbed, his cock a huge, hard presence inside of her, relentless and deep.

She squeezed his fingers tight when she came, the pleasure pulsing deep inside of her, waves of sensation reaching from the top of her head to the soles of her feet, cunt clenching around his cock. He hissed and sank his teeth into her neck, the sharp sting adding to the pleasure bursting under her skin.

She went boneless as the waves ebbed, rubbed sensuously back against him, needed to feel him lose it, for her, because of her. She arched back into him, tightening around him with each stroke, loving the way his breathing became erratic, thrusts arrhythmic as he climbed higher and higher. He licked at the sweat gathered along her hairline, then slid his hand from hers and cupped her belly with one large palm. Whispered 'ours' in a fucked out voice and she shuddered, aftershocks rippling through her at that one word. He moaned then, coming inside of her with one last deep thrust, heat bursting deep in her center.

They collapsed on the bed then, both of them weak with pleasure. She rolled on her side, watching his pleasure-slack features in the dim moonlight. He smiled at her, wide and happy, dimples showing. She traced them with her fingertips, sensation still singing in her veins. He kissed her fingers and held her close, hands tracing gentle circles on her stomach, baby kicking against his palm.

She was smiling as he leaned in to kiss her, lips swollen from his earlier kisses. He pulled back, hands still caressing her distended abdomen. She curled up against him as close as she could, her head tucked under his chin. He kissed the top of her head and held her close. Murmured against her hair as she started to doze.

"Mmm, love you," he said, voice a sleepy slur.

She smiled against the damp skin of his neck. "Love you, too, Sam."


End file.
